Talk:Nchardak
Can't enter Ok I can't enter Nchardak either and I can't find Master Neloth no matter what I do. I've looked at so many different forums and tried to find anything that could help me and I would just go back to a previous save however I am a level 35 and the only save I have that could help me was made when I was a level 22... Does anyone know how I can fix this without making a new character? Please sign you posts on a talk page and its better to ask for help in the , the older comments below and the quest page suggests waiting outside for one or two in-games days may make Neloth come back out. Also i've heard that fast traveling to Raven Rock and back might unlock the door (although i've never tried it). AzuraKnight (talk) 19:37, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Can't enter Nchardak on 360 PLEASE HELP! Before Neloth used the cubes to enter the ruins, I fast-traveled back to my house to drop off some armor. When I returned to the entrance, Neloth was gone and the door was sealed. Because Skyrim autosaves so often and there's only 3 autosave slots, all of my autosaves are past the point of leaving Neloth. I'm playing on a 360, so I can't force the door open using console commands. Is there anything I can do? Please god don't tell me I have to create another character... :For anybody experiencing this problem, just wait in front of the gate for 24-48 hours and he will come out again. Jay21310 (talk) 07:59, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :I'm afraid there is nothing else you can do but start again, since the remaining cubes are inside Nchardak. If you do start again, you only have to work your way up to The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller in order to start Dragonborn quests. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 01:53, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :Well thanks for the input. This is a huge blow to my inner-Skyrim fan, but I guess that's just life sometimes. I think it'll be a while before I make a new character, considering I'd have to beat the main quest, Dawnguard, Hearthfire, and my progress on Dragonborn before I can even begin to rebuild my character. I guess Skyrim's gonna collect some dust on the game shelf, at least until Bethesda can figure out consoles. Thanks anyways TombRaiser... :So are you saying that you are so confident of a player that you did nothing but Autosaves up to arriving at Nchardak with Neloth? If that is the case then yes, your only option is to create a whole new character. Have you been back to Tel Mithryn to see if Neloth is there and will take you to Nchardak again? Bartlmay (talk) 06:30, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :If you wait 24 hours outside of the temple, Neloth will come back out to you.... At least that is what I did. Hope this helps anyone else whohad this problem.... I'm on a 360 too. Nchardak's door What are the steps I need to take to open up nchardaks door? 03:42, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :It's part of the quest The Path of Knowledge. You can't enter until then, and you can only enter with Neloth, since he holds the cube that opens the door. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] ::I had the same problem. i used one of the reavers bed. i slept for 24 hours and when i woke up Neloth was standing be side me. ready to continue the quest.